SchueTube
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: When Finn stumbles across a risque video of Mr. Schuester online it isn't only his curiosity that's aroused. Written for the November monthly challenge at Winnners, the prompt 'Will Schuester appreciation month'.


was one of many website clones that popped up after the rocketing rise in popularity of YouTube. It, and others like it, existed to fill the gap left by their predecessor's stringent policy in regard to adult content. Much like YouTube itself the quality of the videos hosted on the site closely followed Sturgeon's Law, but for a hormonal teenage boy looking to get his rocks off rather than anything particularly elegant or tasteful; the clumsily shot amateur videos and snippets of professional videos that required a credit card number to see the full feature were more than adequate.

Finn had signed up for a free account after Puck had introduced him to the site in 8th grade. He'd added five years to his age, as had been necessary at the time, and in the preferences section had ticked the box for 'Women'; firmly ignoring the niggling desire to move the cursor an inch lower on the screen and select 'Both'. He'd faced the temptation to change his decision numerous times over the years, but had always been swayed by rationalizations and flat denial.

That day, he once again faced the repressed desire to explore the neglected side of his sexuality; to enjoy the sharp burn of pleasure at the sight of another man's cock without the need to pretend he was only enjoying the sight of it spreading a naughty secretary's pussy wide or stretching a cock-hungry slut's jaw to its limit. That day he gave into that need, with shaking fingers on the touchpad; he dragged the cursor over the preferences section and made the change before scrolling down to the confirm button.

He sat, rubbing his hand on his thigh nervously, as a message popped up to confirm the changes had been made to his account and then redirected him to the homepage. Dozens of thumbnail images loaded underneath the 'New Videos' banner, familiar shapes like the curve of a soft thigh mixed in with newer ones such as the hard plains of a muscular back. Setting the cursor to the search bar, the young man bit his lip as he wondered what to look for and quickly decided to test the water with something tame rather than throw himself in the deep end.

Scrolling through the first page of results that 'striptease' had located, he found a video he'd watched numerous times before and decided that a female video to calm his nerves would be acceptable before he ventured any further. Setting the laptop down on the desk, he leaned back in his chair and pulled the zipper of his pants down; spreading his legs and fidgeting to find a comfortable position. On screen the woman blew a kiss to the camera and started swaying her hips, making the ruffles of her schoolgirl skirt rustle; Finn let his hand slide over the growing bulge in his jeans at a pace that matched her rhythm.

As the video progressed and the stripper had accelerated to rubbing herself provocatively with one hand down her lacy panties, the young man watching with obvious appreciation remembered the promise he'd made to himself and regretfully stopped the video. Scrolling the list of similar videos displayed in the sidebar, he noticed one with a 4.5 star rating and concluded that it was as good a choice as any.

As the video started the young man dropped his gaze from the screen to work his pants down and free his stiff erection from the tight confinement it had been enduring, so when he glanced back up he found himself deeply shocked.  
"Mr. Schue?"  
The video kept playing to its shocked audience and the man who was very clearly Finn's Spanish teacher rubbed a thumb across his lower lip, biting it gently while his eyes sparkled with flirtatious enticement; a bedroom beckoning.

Stopping the video abruptly, Finn stared in stunned astonishment at the frozen image of the man on screen. He looked at the easy posture, the unbridled sexuality, and felt a peculiar detachment from it; as though it could not possibly be the same, respectable schoolteacher that he knew. Spurred on by burning curiosity, he returned the video to its starting point and even dared to raise the volume a few notches; risking the possibility that his mom would hear and realize what he was doing alone in his bedroom, but willing to chance it.

He knew from the first three seconds that he was not mistaken and it really was Mr. Schuester, the instantly identifiable introduction of Nelly's 'Hot In Herre' started playing and it simply wasn't possible that there were two identical men with the same weakness for rap music. As the beat continued, Finn's eyes were drawn to the teacher's waist which had begun to bounce in time with the beat. As the lyrics started, he trailed his eyes up the man's body to again observe the seductive way Mr. Schue bit down on his thumb, the gesture shy even if his green eyes were shining with dirty promises.

Dirty promises that he intended to keep, if his following actions were anything to go by, the hand dropping to the collar of his shirt and popping the first button with practiced ease; not even pausing in the way he was swaying to the beat of the song. Finn swallowed pronouncedly and his hand crept back to his lap of its own accord, stroking his flagging erection to renewed life, as his eyes never left the steady trip the teacher's hand was making down the line of buttons.

When the buttons were undone and the shirt hanging open, Mr. Schuester slid his hands into the material; caressing his chest and closing his eyes in personal enjoyment of his actions; then pushed outward sharply, his shirt pulled free of his waistband by the motion. He continued to let his hands roam over the plain white t-shirt underneath, the loose fabric of the dress shirt swaying with his continued movement. From his hips, the wandering hands traveled back up the teacher's body and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Finn's breath sped up slightly and his pupils dilated as he stared at the tight fabric of the older man's undershirt clinging to his torso. It wasn't a sight that was totally new to him, but the chorus of the song and the fiery glow in the teacher's eyes were a promise of so much more to come and as he licked his dry lips and leaned in closer to the screen Finn had to accept that _more_ was something he hadn't known he'd wanted.

Mr. Schuester's hands were busy with the sleeve of his t-shirt, peeling back the tight fabric so that his slender fingers could wrap round the toned bulge of his bicep; his gaze turned from the muscle to the audience, a slightly arrogant twitch at the corner of his lips as he flexed. Even though the size of the muscle itself wasn't overly impressive, Finn found himself awed by the confidence with which the older man could show it off; he personally felt deeply exposed when his body was on display.

Before he had time to think on it further, the show continued with a huge step forward and the man's hands were at his waistband, slowly pulling the fabric of his t-shirt up out of his jeans with a teasing grin on his face. Finn slowed the pace of his hand in mirror of the sluggish pace, licking his lips at the scant showing of skin and pubic hair visible and yearning for the performer to stop holding back.

Mr. Schuester kept the pace painfully dilatory as he pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and bared his torso to his eager audience. The young man tensed, his toes curling with the effort of not jacking himself off to completion as the teacher's tight, sculpted abs were unveiled. He bit down on his lower lip, his free hand running up his own chest to rub and tweak his nipples as the teacher's own were revealed; each one small and dark, a focal point on the firm pectoral muscles.

He thought that someone might compare Mr. Schuester's physique to that of a Greek statue, but he knew that the suggestion didn't do the older man justice. Smooth, flawless marble did not come close to the contrasting softness of skin and hardness of muscle, the thick patch of hair spread across a broad chest, down rippling abs and leading into the depths of the tight jeans that were hiding the rest of that divine body. Finn gasped as his eyes followed that trail, his fingers tangling in his own pubic hair as he imagined following that line with his tongue.

He broke forcibly from the fantasy to instead focus on the reality before him. He turned back to the screen in time to see the older man casually discard the tight t-shirt. Mr. Schuester's hands returned to exploring his body, reaching back to grab a handful of his curls; he threw his head back so that his neck was stretched and his throat bared. Finn had to bite his tongue as he was flooded with the urge to bite down and leave blossoming bruises over the exposed column of his teacher's throat, also strangely intrigued by the thick hair at the man's armpits and craved the sweaty, pheromone smell that he'd receive if he buried his nose there.

Finn breathed in heavily yet again, forcing his hand still as he felt the burn deep in his balls of impending eruption, but had to resort to gripping the base of his stiff cock tightly when the older man's striptease continued. Still swinging his hips to the beat of the music, the teacher turned away from the camera so that the audience's attention was on his ass. With his fist in his mouth and a vice-like grip on the base of his erection, Finn watched the man on screen present his rear end like the main dish at a lavish buffet while his naughty hands were out of sight; opening the fly of his jeans.

Looking over his shoulder at the audience, a cheeky grin stretching across his flushed cheeks, Mr. Schuester hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans and unceremoniously pulled them off his hips. The forest green briefs the man was wearing underneath caught and slid down slightly with the movement, granting the audience a sliver of the teacher's asscrack and Finn had to snap his eyes shut and think despairingly of the mailman in a foolhardy attempt to prolong the inevitable.

He chanced a glimpse a few moments later and found that Mr. Schuester had turned around, his hips still snapping side to side with the rhythm while the prominent bulge of his cock bounced about in the tight CK briefs. The young man felt the surge from his groin and knew that he couldn't hope to hold back only longer, with two deeply satisfying strokes of his hand he was coming into a wad of tissue with a choked groan.

Lazing back in the chair with much gratification, the young man ran his clean hand through his hand; feeling the accumulation of sweat at his hairline. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as his body sought oxygen to compensate for his exertion. He stroked a few more times to coax any lingering ejaculate from his receding erection, capturing the drops with fresh sheets of Kleenex, then tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up. The young man grabbed an empty potato chip bag from the trash and tucked the soiled tissues into it, before balling it up and throwing it back into the trashcan.

Turning back to the laptop, Finn moved the cursor to the x in the corner of the screen and then promptly reconsidered. Looking through the video information, he found the button to add the video to his favorites list and then closed the browser window.

* * *

Finn found himself becoming obsessed with the video: he watched it several times in a row, he went to it first whenever he wanted a quick jack-off, he found himself crawling back to it whenever he told himself that he'd find something else. Even outside the privacy of his bedroom it affected him, he found himself watching Mr. Schuester during Spanish class wondering if the man wore those tight briefs on a daily basis or if he'd worn them specially for the video because he knew how huge it made his package look. Or in Glee club when Mr. Schuester was showing Santana and Brittany the right way to move their hips, he had to make a mad dash for the bathroom and rub one out desperately just at the implication the older man's movements had.

He was plagued with curiosity about the video itself. The info on the video dated it as being a little over three years old and there hadn't been another video uploaded to the same profile at any point. So, why had the teacher made the video? Had he ever planned to upload more? Where did he get moves like that anyway, they looked too good for an amateur?

With the hundreds of varying questions getting close to critical mass inside Finn's skull he decided to wait behind one day after rehearsal and see if Mr. Schuester could answer a few of them for him. He dawdled awkwardly by the office door as he tried to think of a tactful way to ask 'Why is there a video of you on a porn site?' and this didn't escape the teacher's attention.  
"Is there something I can help you with, Finn?" He inquired politely, gathering up the last of the sheet music into a tidy stack and picking it up.  
"There's, um, something I wanted to ask you," The young man answered.  
"Fire away," The older man offered, opening the door to the office and taking a seat at his desk comfortably.  
"It's about..." Finn sank into the seat across from the older man and felt the heat rise on the back of his neck.  
"The song? Regionals? A girl?" Mr. Schuester prompted, a friendly smile on his face with the suggestion of the latter.  
"Señorsexi1976," The student answered flatly, looking up timidly at the older man's reaction.

Finn recalled a test a doctor had made him take when he was younger, pointing to a smiley face and asking him to identify the emotion the person was showing, then a sad face, then an angry face. The teacher's reaction was remarkably similar, changing from bemusement to shocked recognition; passing through alarm and finally settling on ashen-faced horror."I-" The man choked out, clenching his hands to stop them trembling on the desk; he pulled them into his lap before he found the strength to continue. "I'd forgotten all about that."  
"So it is you, in the video?" Finn questioned. He'd reached that conclusion already, but there was always the slim chance of a long lost twin or evil clone or something.  
"Finn, I-" The teacher exclaimed, then seemed to collapse in front of the student eyes. "Please don't think badly of me."  
"I- I don't," The younger man insisted quickly. "I just... I wanted to know why."  
"I suppose an explanation is the least I can give you," Mr. Schuester answered meekly. "It'll give me a chance to put the record straight.

"A few years ago I got into a really bad fight with Terri. She went to stay with her sister and left me alone. She'd said some hurtful things before she left and I was feeling pretty sorry for myself, like I was good for nothing, like it was a waste of flesh for me to have ever been born..."  
Finn felt deeply perturbed by his teacher's words. He was so used to the idea of authority figures being strong and supportive that seeing the emotional vulnerability in Mr. Schuester's eyes, hearing the shadow of his suffering in his voice, was a dreadful experience.  
"So I got a bit drunk and made that video," The older man continued, eyes fixed on the wall behind Finn's head, "I guess I hoped that someone on the site would tell me I was worth something."  
The young man shuffled slightly in the heavy silence that followed, neither of them were quite willing to meet the others' gaze, "Did it work?"  
The teacher shook his head ruefully, "If anything it only made things worse. The comments the video received, the comments _I_ received, just made me feel cheap and dirty."

Finn swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat because the other man's words weren't entirely dealing in the past tense. Mr. Schuester had to put up with people openly calling him the kinds of things he'd seen in the comments of the video, ever since the rumors of his promiscuity had broken out at school; and he knew that they had to be rumors, because not even the greatest actors in the world could be huge sluts and then look so downtrodden to have their name besmirched.

He wanted to say something that would fix it, that would take away all the hurt and make the teacher feel better; if only for a little while. It was the same deep rooted desire to mend heartache that had filled him as a child, watching his mother cry at her father's funeral; he hadn't found the words then and he couldn't find them now either.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this," Mr. Schuester stated plainly, finally finding the courage to look at the younger man, his expression pleading.  
"I won't tell anyone," Finn promised. It wasn't much, but it was something he could do.

* * *

Finn drummed a foot against the floor nervously as he waited for Rachel to return. It had taken several days to get everyone to agree to his plan and now that it was moments away he could feel a bubble of anticipation growing in his chest."Okay, so what is this all about guys?" Mr. Schuester inquired as he followed Rachel into the music room.  
"That's actually a good question," Jesse spoke over Finn. "What are we doing here? Nobody told me." Rachel shushed her boyfriend as she took her seat beside him and took hold of his hand.  
"We're here because we're going to sing a song for Mr. Schue," Finn answered Jesse's question, though he spoke the words to the teacher directly with a wide smile.  
"Not me, I'm just here for the punch 'n' pie," Puck announced.  
"Wait, there's pie?" Brittany asked.  
"He was joking, Britt," Santana explained.  
"This is just like geometry," The blonde mumbled despondently.  
"I'm still a little confused by all this," Kurt opined, "Why are we doing this again?"  
"Because of how awesome Mr. Schuester is and all the things he does for us," Finn informed pointedly.  
"Like give Rachel all the good solos," Mercedes complained.  
"And never listen to what we wanna sing?" Kurt added.  
"Stop, guys. Glee club wouldn't be here if not for Mr. Schuester," Quinn cut across.  
"Oh that's rich coming from Coach Sylvester's former-mole," Rachel snapped.  
"Just because you're the favorite, Berry," Santana shot back.  
Finn sighed as the club descended into a series of arguments and Mr. Schuester broke it up with a loud clap of his hands, "Okay, guys. I appreciate you all coming here, but it's Friday so why don't you all go home and enjoy your weekend?"

Finn sat stiffly in place as the rest of the club obediently gathered up their belongings and left the room.  
Leaning back against the piano, the teacher smiled softly, "You're allowed to go too, Finn."  
"I know," The young man acknowledged, reaching down and picking up his backpack, "I just don't want to go yet.

"You are so incredible, Mr. Schue, and no-one notices. Not even you." Finn stopped in front of the teacher and carried on, "If you hadn't taken over Glee club, Rachel would still be the biggest pain in the ass in all of Ohio... well, more than she is now anyway, Kurt wouldn't have had the guts to come out, Artie and Tina wouldn't be together, and I... I'd still be throwing people into dumpsters or egging their houses. You showed me that I could be different..." Finn set his hand to his teacher's shoulder and squeezed tightly, "Not just that I could sing, not just that I could be friends with who I wanted to. You inspired me to be more like you."  
"Why would you wanna be like me? I'm nobody." Mr. Schuester deflected.  
"You're smart, kind and funny. You make learning fun, which is almost impossible. You never give up, not even after everyone else has. You're a really great dancer and you're just, the coolest guy ever, okay! Why wouldn't I want to be like you?"  
"It's nice of you to say that," The teacher replied and Finn could tell from the tone of his voice that he didn't believe a word that he'd just said.  
"I mean it," The student insisted, placing both hands to the teacher's shoulders firmly, "I want you to remember me when I've graduated. I want you to look back and be proud that you were my teacher, because I am so glad that I got the chance to be your student. I want..." Finn paused, poised in front of the other man and accepted that he didn't have the courage to voice that final thought. Instead he fell back on the same technique he'd used with his mom when words had failed to express the comfort he'd wanted to give, and pulled the older man into a hug.

He felt Mr. Schuester's arms circle him a moment later, the older man's chin resting on his shoulder and his arms holding on for support. The embrace lasted some time, both men comfortable with the position.  
"Thank you," The teacher stated when he pulled back.  
"No problem," Finn insisted, clapping the older man on the back with a sincere smile and turning to leave.  
"Finn?" Mr. Schuester called after the younger man.  
"Yes," The student turned back to look at the other man.  
"Have a nice weekend," The teacher replied, turning back to the piano; and Finn was totally willing to believe that Mr. Schuester just had something in his eye.  
"You too," He returned, smiling softly at the fluttering sensation in his chest.


End file.
